The Dreamkeeper Series: Chaos Part 1
by TVSKendra
Summary: Angel must discover why Dreama is tring to kill her self in her own dreams, or who put a spell on her to do so.


Disclaimer: okay it's like this, look, i don't claim ownership to the characters or plot development mentioned from "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" or "Angel". These properties expressly belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Greenwolf Corporation, 20th Century Fox Television, WB Network, etc. Any other characters contained in the dreamkeeper series are the properties of desiree einez holmon and the dreamkeeper series. 

~peace n' greenbeans kids and enjoy this fanfic! 

chaos

The Dream Keeper Series 

written by Desiree Einez 

Dreama seems to be sleeping quite peacefully, when her phone rings at 6: 30 in the morning. She grunts, turns over pulling the pillow and covers over her head, after all this is one of her best nights, where she has not experienced others bad dreams, and it doesn't seem to phase her as to why. The answering machine picks up and we hear Dreama's greeting, "Not in.....duh, you know the drill wait for the beep. This is followed by the person hanging up. Dreama peaks from under her blanket at the phone, she hates it when people don't leave messages, she turns back over and her pager goes off. Sour faced, Dreama looks at the pager that says, "Call Angel". 

"It's too damn early.........Angel.................." 

Again the phone rings. 

"This better be damn good" 

Dreama picks up the phone. 

"Please, tell me what is the dire emergency?" 

The person hangs up. 

"Oh no, it's on now...." Dreama mutters to herself as she dials the office. "He must be out of his ever lovin mind.........Angel......." Instead of the phone picking up it is Angels answering service, she waits for the beep...."Angel, I had a good nights rest, trust you did too, otherwise you've lost your mind, and that's why you're calling me at six thirty in the moring when everyone knows even evil doesnt' stir before Regis and Kathy Lee." The phone cuts off, "Well I'm up now." 

Dreama goes in to take a shower, and WhiteBoy jumps on her bed as she pulls out something to wear. While takeing her shower, Dreama notices that for some odd reason the water isn't going down the drain. She leans down and lifts up the vent and pulls out some hair. "Ew gross" As she plucks the hair out she cuts her hand on something and a gush of blood flows down the drain. She turns off the shower, throws the hair into the garbage and sucks her finger. She wraps a towl around herself and exits the bedroom into the kitchen for the first aid kit. Angel is reading a book sitting on her sofa. "Hey" Dreama jumps out of her skin practically, "Angel.......can you knock?" 

"You were in the shower, you didn't hear me?" 

"Must be why there's this look of surprise on my face" 

Dreama puts the bandage on her finger, while trying to not be embarressed talking to her boss in a towel. 

"You got my page?" 

"Yeah, uhmm Ange, I'm gonna slip into some clothes........." 

White boy jumps on the sofa by Angel purring. 

"White boy, why is she so grumpy?" 

"Maybe because it's so early in the a.m." 

"Well you do know I wouldn't be here if it wasn't realley important." 

"Actually, you are realley too way laid back." 

Angel walks around the room, peers into the room that is half cracked and notices Dreama putting on a pair of jeans. 

"How much do you know about Astral Travel?" 

Dreama comes out of the room pulling on a sweater. 

"Astral Travel?" 

"Yes, that's basics to your dreams." 

"It's a little more than that?" 

"Like what?" 

"Angel, you're just now asking me about my being the dreamkeeper? What gives?" Astral projection is basically a phenomenon in which my soul leaves my body and travels to other places while I'm sleeping." 

"How do you get your physical form?" 

"Ange either you caught me before I could get my cofee.........yes or these 20 questions are all too irritating........yes." 

"Is it a hellmouth?" 

"Could be.....I don't ask questions." 

"Mystical energy has to come from a source, a Hellmouth . It allows your astral travel to bring the dreams of those you comes in contact with to life. " 

"If you did your homework so well, as you obviously did, why are you asking me?" 

"Dreama......" 

"What!" 

"How well did you sleep last night?" 

"I slept wonderfully Angel! And you?" 

"Not so well.......I spent half of last night......with you." 

Dreama's eyes widen. 

"Trying to talk you down.......off the ledge." 

Dreama's eyes of horror, turns into a smirk, then laughter. 

"Angel, I didn't know you had it in you........that is realley a great story, you almost had me ......." 

"It's no story." 

~ to be continued 

Official Website Address: www.dreamkeeperseries.web.com 


End file.
